minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
01010010 01000101 01010110 01010010 01000101 01010011 00111001 00111001 00111001
(Extra Challenge- Try to translate the title ;3 ) (WARNING! MILD LANGUAGE! DON'T GET TRIGGERED!) (Also, this story is fake. Don't go around saying that stuff like this actually went down. Talking to you kids.) (Keep in mind that this is just for fun. Its not supposed to be really scary.) (THIS PAGE WAS VANDALIZED. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I'm always watching, vandals.) It was a normal Friday in my city. Everyone was excited to go home and relax. However, It wasn't like that for me. I was home playing on Mineplex. With a new FPS Mod, Enhanced visuals, and More Player Models installed (FINALLY I CAN BLINK), I was ready to play myself some Survival Games and Super Smash Mobs. First, When I played Survival games, I was using the Archer kit. Deciding to find an area and camp for the rest of the match. Since it was a Grassland Map, it was easy to find a tree and camp.(Lol cheap) I ran across a couple of people and sniped them all. One of them returned fire with snowballs, but I Destroyed them. I was on a cheap 7 killstreak. But then, I see a Player with a creepy, John-like skin fully clad with diamond armor. "That's... Uncommon." The only time I got full diamond armor (if ANYTHING I only got Chainmail or Gold) was when my friend figured out how to do a glitch and duplicate diamonds in-game, but that was fixed long ago. So, decided to take him out sneakily. I bolted at him holding a stone sword when he looked away. Immediately after I get around 3 blocks away from him, it turns around with its sword swinging madly, knocking me down to 5 hearts with one swipe. I run away, but he was fast. Like REALLY fast. Like he still had Swiftness 2 from the beginning of the round. I parkour'ed up a tree and sniped him 4 times with fletched arrows, and he died. Eager to see his skin and grab his loot, I only grab a Diamond Axe and a Diamond helmet. Everything else vanishes into the ground. Weird. I bend down and look at his skin. CLEARLY it was modeled after John. The bloody blank eyes, the gaping mouth, the stomach-mouth thing and all. Creeped out, I decide to move to avoid being spooked any more. There were only 4 more tributes. and then the message "Type /dm to start death match!" Immediately after, around 2 seconds, It says "UNKNOWNNAME Has started Deathmatch!" and my health shot down to 2 hearts as I get pelted with fireballs and the border appears on top of me. "WTF?!" Another tribute was added, but his name wasn't visible. 60 nervewracking seconds later, Deathmatch starts. "'Ok. Lets do this." I run at the 2 tributes and destroy them with 3 swipes each. Easy. Then, the being from before was charging at me. But this time, With his same Diamond sword, there was red pixels dripping off of it. I Saw MULTIPLE people disconnect all at the same time. Then the text box came to life. He stopped moving to type, but his head kept following me... NAMENOTFOUND: You will pay for killing me. Me: I just beat your ass in Survival games. Its not the end of the world dude. Stop Hacking NAMENOTFOUND: Says the one stopping the game. I was pissed off. He was ruining a good game. I move my character to look at him. Face to ugly face. And the text box came back. Me: Cut the cryptic act. Your not being cool. NAMENOTFOUND: Witness my power, Nico. Shaking, I run in-game into a corner. I have NEVER leaked my full name. Unless this was a secret troll, but I doubt it. NAMENOTFOUND: B U R N. I am immediately teleported to a hellish arena, with many beings with glowing, eerie eyes staring at me. NAMENOTFOUND: Welcome to MY world! He immediately rises up with horrifying, Shadow wings dual wielding swords of an unknown red material. I Run back. I was horrified. A pool of lava appears in front of me. NAMENOTFOUND: You have a choice. Challenge me, and risk your entire pitiful life and the rest of Minekind, or kill yourself slowly and painfully. And leave this server under my control. I weigh the options... Nah, just kidding. Me: Two words. Screw, you. NAMENOTFOUND: Pardon? Me: Like hell I'm going to risk my life, Or All of the people who play Minecraft. NAMENOTFOUND: YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE SAID THAT. Me: Shut up and FIGHT! The lava vanishes. NAMENOTFOUND: DIE! The entity fires many fireballs at me. I dodge them all. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. One of the fireballs was bounced back and hits him. He then summons the biggest spider I've ever seen! I run around, Avoiding fireballs and the spider's deadly attack. I attack the spider and using its hitbox, I jump on top of it and punch the entity in the face. The spider vanishes and strips me of my armor. NAMENOTFOUND: ENOUGH OF THIS! PAGES of debuffs were inflicted upon me. I knew I was dead. My mind was baffled, but I wasn't dying... NAMENOTFOUND: What? Me: I'm not done yet. Instantly, an iron axe appears in my inventory. Along with The debuffs disappearing and being replaced with actual buffs. Some I haven't even seen before. Like "VALOR" and "ULTIMATE". Me: Your Screwed buddy. Ingame cheats are a bitch, huh? NAMENOTFOUND: NOO! DIE! Instantly, the battle begins. I ran around, dodging Guardian blasts, Fire Charges, and everything. Finally, I hit him square in the face with the axe. Now, I keep running around, as he was stll living, I grab a bow he gave me, and with a fletched arrow, I kill him. And HOLY HELL THE LAG! NAMENOTFOUND: You have beaten me. I leave this server untouched. I heard the jingling of the victory bell. and I got my normal gem/shard drops, but it said "500% For defeating the monster." The victory animation was GLORIOUS. Multiple fireworks, and swords swinging around me. the server goes to normal. Everyone reconnects. Get Owned Hacker. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Monster Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas